Mike Ehrmantraut
Mike is an associate of both Saul Goodman and Gus Fring. He is Saul's private investigator who serves as a "fixer," a go-to guy for sticky situations. As former police officer, he has an extensive knowledge of forensic evidence, surveillance equipment, and police procedure. Mike is also well trained in combat situations, using strategic planning and trickery to take down a large number of hostiles at one point. He sees parts of himself in Walter White. Character History ﻿Little is known about Mike's past except that he was a beat cop back in the 60's/70's. He was married at some point and gave birth to a daughter, who later produced his granddaughter. Him and his granddaughter appear to have a very strong bond between them, as they often joke together and go out to various places. It can be assumed that he and wife are separated, seeing as how we've never heard of or seen her. Season 2 Mike is introduced at the end of Season 2 after Jane Margolis overdoses on heroin and Walter White calls Saul for advice. He cleans up the scene, removing all of Jesse's drug paraphernalia and the duffel bag of money made from the large drug deal to Gus, and instructing Jesse what procedure to follow when the paramedics show up. Mike later drives Walt to the drug den where Jesse has retreated in grief . Season 3 A few weeks later, Saul hires Mike to spy on Walt's wife, Skyler, who he fears may tell the authorities what she knows about her husband. While installing pinhole cameras outside the White residence, Walt shows up unexpectedly and breaks into his own home. Mike narrowly avoids being seen, making his way back to his car. Sitting in his car to observe, Mike watches as The Cousins show up and enter the house. Mike then makes a phone call to an associate of Gus, warning him of Walt's imminent murder . After his surveillance reveals discord in the White household, Mike arrives at Saul Goodman's office with recordings. Hearing on the tape that Walt planned to visit Ted Beneke at his office, Saul sends Mike to stop him. Finding Walt being escorted by security out of Beneke Fabricators, Mike twists Walt's arms and throws him into the back of his car and takes him back to Saul's office. There, Saul tries to rationalize with Walt about his erratic behavior, but Walt gets angered by a comment made about his wife and attacks Saul. Mike, on his own time, eventually steps in to stop him. He then takes Walt home where Walt has demanded all recording equipment be removed from his home. Mike obliges, then is escorted by Walt back to his car. Mike remarks "Y'know, Walter, sometimes it's not so bad to have someone watching your back," having noticed a scythe drawn outside the house by the Cousins. He later provides Gus with information on Walt's health issues, suggesting that he use the threat of the Cousins to get Walt producing meth again . Mike is later seen leaving the hospital following the failed assassination attempt on Hank, dropping a syringe into a disposal bin on his way out. It is implied that he poisoned the surviving Cousin to induce cardiac arrest on Gus's order, to prevent him from informing Juan Bolsa that Gus authorized the hit on Hank contrary to Bolsa's restrictions on the DEA . A few days later, Mike pays Walt a visit at his home, calling it a "professional courtesy." Walt had a plan to somehow get Jesse arrested on a misdemeanor charge and temporarily placed in a very minimum security jail. Mike informs Walt that he won't help with this scheme as their mutual boss, Gus, wouldn't like it. From there, Mike tells Walt a detailed story about his days as a beat cop. He goes off about how at one point he had to deal with a domestic dispute issue between a man and a woman. The man would beat his wife continually and Mike would have to take the man away and then send him back home. One day, Mike was so angry that he took the man out to the desert, beat him, and held a gun to his head. After scaring the man so much that he lost control of his bowels, he warned the man that if he beat his wife again he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. However, weeks later, the man killed his wife by bludgeoning her with a blender. The moral of the story being the difference between "half measures" and "full measures," . Later on, after Walt kills the two dealers who were using children to do their dirty work for them, Mike sets out to find Jesse. He intimidates Saul into giving him information on Jesse's whereabouts, but Saul gives him a fake address. The next day, he is suddenly given an order to kill Walter with Victor, another fiercly loyal henchmen working for Gus. Walt begs for his life and offers up Jesse in exchange, revealing that he knows his whereabouts. They allow Walt to give Jesse a call, but he uses this opportunity to give Jesse an order to kill Gale, the man being groomed to be Walt's replacement in the superlab. Mike is last seen holding Walt at gunpoint as Victor races to Gale's apartment to stop Jesse . Season 4 Mike continues to hold Walt at gunpoint in the superlab. Victor eventually returns with Jesse and tells him about Gale's death, which deeply worries and frustrates Mike. The situation both henchman are in is made even worse when Mike asks him if he was seen by witnesses and Victor admitts that he was. He calls Gus and alerts him of both Gale's death and Victor being exposed. He, along with the other three men, wait for Gus to arrive. When Gus finally does arrive, he brutally slashes Victor's throat, which startles Mike and results in him pointing a gun at Gus (an impulse move). He's forced to watch the entire scene play out, complete with Gus washing the blood off and changing his clothes. He's then ordered to help Walt and Jesse dispose of Victor's corpse. The morning after, he remains deeply unsettled by what had transpiried earlier and fears for his life, now fully knowing what Gus is capable of. Throughout the day, he contemplates leaving the man, but at the same time has serious doubts (not knowing still which side he truly stands on). At night, he's tracked down by Walt at a bar and listens to an attempt to convince him to help bring Gus down. Instead of joining Walt, Mike ends up beating him to a pulp. He was then seen at the back of a Los Pollos truck that is transporting meth. Two men from rival cartel shows up and kills the truck driver and then empties their machine guns on the back of the truck. However, Mike survived the attack by crouching on the floor and only suffered minor injury on his right ear. He then kills the two men and is seen frustrated by what has happened. Afterwards, Mike shows up at Jesse's house, after retrieving Jesse's stolen money and putting an end to the party in the house, warns him that his behavior is unacceptable and he is "walking on thin ice". As a result, Mike reports this to Gus and gets the permission for some displinary actions. Mike is then seen with Jesse in a car driving to an unknown location. Category:Characters